


A Test of Patience

by raidelle



Series: Raidelle's Alphabet Prompts [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Gladio gives Ignis a show from the dance floor, and Ignis can't help himself.





	A Test of Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).



> The prompt was **Hands + Gladnis**. Mel also asked for it to be specifically NSFW sooooo... yep. This happened.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading. :)

“C’mon, babe. Dance with me!” Gladio had to lean in close to make himself heard above the discordant blend of syncopated beats and voices.

Ignis just smiled. “I’d rather watch you, love,” he said. And it’s not that he didn't know how; indeed, Ignis danced the way he did all things: with precision. But this setting, with its pulsing lights and thrumming music, was no place for his precision. There was only room for free-spirited, artless moves that echoed with wild, strong beauty -- which Gladio possessed in rather unfair amounts.

“C’mon Iggy, just one dance?” Gladio tried for the sake of asking. He ran a caress down from Ignis’s shoulders to his hands, holding them in a mock attempt to pull him up.

Ignis smiled a sultry smile then shook his head. “Go,” he mouthed at Gladio, then cocked his head toward the throng of people swaying and gyrating in time with the music.

Leaning down to put his lips close enough to brush the shell of Ignis’s ear, Gladio whispered, “Guess you’re just gonna have to enjoy the show.” Then he winked and let his fingers linger in Ignis’s hands for as long as possible, before turning around and heading for the dance floor.

Ignis had to laugh at the extra sway in Gladio’s hips, his boyfriend’s attempt at coaxing him into dancing. Nice try, though, love, he thought.

And then there was no more space in his head to think about anything else but the way Gladio danced. It was ridiculous that a man his size should be that graceful, but he was and it was a _pleasure_ to see that perfectly formed body just… move. Ignis rarely saw Gladio in this environment as he preferred the warmth and quiet of their shared apartment, but every single time he came to join Gladio on a night out was breathtaking.

As he danced, Gladio’s hands trailed all along his body and for a while, the movements seemed random. Just complementary actions that made the dance all the more entrancing. Ignis quickly caught on, however, and his breath quickened with the realization: Gladio was mapping Ignis’s favorite spots.

He started by carding his fingers through his hair, then let his fingertips slide along his neck. Out toward his shoulders, then down his sides using his knuckles, then back up again, alternately dragging palms and blunt nails on his (unfortunately covered) abs and pectorals.

Gladio caught Ignis’s heated emerald gaze and winked, the smug smile playing on his lips telling Ignis that he knew exactly the effect he was causing. Ignis, for his part, just nodded as if challenging Gladio to do his worst. He did slightly shift in his seat, though, his suddenly tight trousers doing him no favors.

On the return journey, Gladio began from his mouth. Just one finger, catching on his lower lip, then down to the hollow of his throat, right at the spot where Ignis loved to take a deep breath and kiss him when their lovemaking is unhurried. Then he walked that finger to the center of his chest, drawing random patterns, before continuing down his stomach.

Gladio was barely dancing now, just focused on the seduction. When he untucked his shirt and started to run his hands on his obliques, he could have sworn he heard Ignis’s sharp intake of breath. Keeping his eyes on Ignis, he crept his hands up and pinched his nipples at the same time that he threw his head back and closed his eyes on a gasp. It was for show, really, but he didn’t expect how sensitive he already was and he was surprised at the frisson of electric delight that coursed through him.

When he opened his eyes, Ignis was there, pulling him by the belt loops and crashing their mouths into a careless, dirty, and utterly delicious kiss.

“We’re going home,” Ignis growled in his ear. “Now”

Gladio let himself be dragged off the dance floor.

*****

They’d barely made it through the threshold when Ignis literally slammed Gladio against the door and kissed him senseless, taking control from the moment his tongue slipped into Gladio’s mouth. He traced the path that Gladio mapped earlier, hands made careless with lust. Ignis was almost vicious in his intensity and Gladio moaned with toe-curling arousal.

“You’re incorrigible.” Ignis said, voice low and dark, before sucking a mark on Gladio’s neck.

“Yeah, and you -- fuck.” Gladio gasped as Ignis cupped his throbbing length through his pants. He ground his crotch against Ignis’s hand. “You love it, babe.”

Ignis just grunted -- honest to Titan grunted -- his assent as he pushed Gladio’s shirt up and off before resuming his exploration of the toned body with hands, lips, tongue, and teeth.

“Iggy,” Gladio panted as Ignis nipped and licked at his chest. “Bedroom?”

“No,” Ignis hissed as he worked Gladio’s belt off. “Not yet. I’ll have my way with you right here.” Then he knelt, keeping his eyes on Gladio’s as he pushed down both pants and underwear in one go. “Then we’ll go to the bedroom and I’ll have my way with you there, too.”

Gladio only had a breath to ready himself before Ignis closed those sinful lips around the head of his cock. He grit his teeth, trapping a rather embarrassing mewl, as Ignis lapped at the slit and slowly, torturously worked to engulf him fully.

When he hit the back of Ignis’s throat and Ignis hummed, his hips jerked forward almost involuntarily while his fingers scrabbled at the door. “Iggy, please,” he groaned.

All he got was another hum that sent his hips surging again. Ignis began a rhythm with his mouth and hand, one working at the base of Gladio’s cock and the other tracing patterns at the juncture of his thigh and groin.

Gladio threw his head back, hitting the door with a loud thump, as Ignis pulled back from his cock and circled his tongue on the frenulum. One hand then took over most of the length, sliding and twisting with just the right amount of pressure. The other hand slid back at the same time to massage his perineum.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Gladio chanted. Ignis’s mouth on his cock was dizzying combination of hot, wet, and tight, and the skilled fingers playing _so fucking close to his hole_ just added to the assault of pleasurable sensations. It didn’t take long until his knees were quaking with his impending orgasm.

When Ignis traced his index and middle fingers on the puckered skin of his entrance -- teasing, maddening butterfly touches -- Gladio exploded, a hoarse shout tearing his throat as he spilled himself. Ignis lapped and swallowed every drop, giving the head an achingly sweet kiss before finally letting go.

Gladio took a couple of huge gulps of air to steady himself, then reached down to cradle Ignis’s face. To his utter surprise, Ignis only allowed a couple of gentle strokes down his cheek, before he grabbed his wrists and held his hands away.

“No,” Ignis breathed at him. “I’ll do all the touching this time, love.” Slowly, slowly, he stood up to his full height and let go of Gladio’s hands. Then he traced circles in the middle of Gladio’s chest. “And frankly, I ought to punish you for the absolutely _sinful_ show you conducted on that dance floor.”

Gladio’s exhale was loud and thick need. He imagined his eyes were almost completely black now; he was so aroused he could barely think straight.

“Get out of those," he motioned to the pants and boxers pooled at his feet. "Get to the bedroom. Sit down against the headboard, right in the center of the bed. And don’t touch yourself, hmm?” Ignis said, pure seduction and command, and Gladio rushed as much as he was able on shaky legs.

Gladio had just positioned himself as instructed when Ignis decided to follow, stalking him like a jungle cat. “Did you touch yourself?”

Gladio could only shake his head.

Ignis walked over to his bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled two items that made Gladio draw an excited, almost painful breath: the sleek bottle of expensive lube that Ignis preferred for a long night of sex and two bundles of silk ropes.

“I guess it doesn’t matter if you did,” Ignis mused. He straddled Gladio, deliberately placing his crotch just a hair's breadth away from the already hardening shaft, and went to tie the Gladio’s hands to the headboard with efficient knots.

It didn’t take long for Ignis to finish, and by then Gladio’s breaths were coming in quick bursts. Ignis rose and stood at the foot of the bed to study his handiwork. “You look good like that,” he said.

“Iggy please,” Gladio said on a broken whisper.

“Please what?” Ignis unsnapped his suspenders, left then right with deliberate slowness.

Gladio made a frustrated noise and pulled at the ropes. “Touch me.” His cock was twitching in arousal, a bit of precome beading at the tip again despite his orgasm not ten minutes ago.

“Here’s what we’re going to do, Gladiolus,” Ignis said. “I’m going to strip.” He undid the buttons of his shirt. “And you’re going to watch.” The shirt came off.

“And then I’m going to touch myself like you touched yourself.” The belt hissed from its loops. “When I’m satisfied, I’m going to prepare myself.” The button popped and the zipper slid down. “Ass up and facing you. You like that, yes?”

Gladio’s only response was a strangled moan as the trousers were pushed down. Ignis wore nothing underneath, and his laugh was dark and sensual when Gladio nearly sobbed at the sight.

“And then, love,” Ignis climbed up on the bed and knelt by Gladio’s feet. He grasped his achingly hard cock, swiping at the head and smearing the precome to make the slide up and down easier. Gladio squirmed and bucked, his own erection now proudly jutting up against his stomach. “And then I’m going to fuck myself on your glorious cock. And I’m going to savor every. Single. Moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on Tumblr. I'm raidelle there, too! :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
